


Beautiful People

by Su_Whisterfield



Series: Island Life [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, House of X, M/M, Multi, Spoilers, Voyeurism, orange egg goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Back from the dead (again, it’s a good habit to have) and this time it involved orange egg goo. So a bath in a warm pond is called for. Jean watches while her team help each other get clean. What could be more wholesome than that?





	Beautiful People

There’s a warm waterfall into a deep plunge pool, the sunlight coming through the trees, gilding the water and the long beautiful limbs of those around it. Beautiful people.

I sit upon a moss covered rock between Scott’s thighs, watching, with increasing giggles, at the futile attempts to get the orange egg goo out of Kurt’s fur. Ororo’s given up and stripped off to join in, with handfuls of the leaves that go soapy when wet. 

Warren, Bobby and Hank are sitting on the bank, offering suggestions, often lewd.  
I can’t remember any of us ever laughing so much.

Eventually Logan slaps Kurt on his shapely butt, “Think that’ll do, Elf.”  
Kurt gives his back a long, appraising look over his shoulder, “You missed a bit.”  
Logan falls for it, bending to look and that clever, wicked tail takes his feet out from under him. He lands with an almighty splash and a yell. Kurt is off like a blue streak across the pond. He swims like an otter, I never knew that, those strong legs work the water easily. And Logan swims like a brick.

Ororo, sensibly, gets out of the way and leaves them to it, sitting with the observers in the bank.

They’ve played this game for years, the outcome is always the same, but then, I think Kurt _wants_ to be caught.  
Eventually they end up chest to heaving chest, thigh deep in churned up, muddy water. Kurt is still giggling, Logan still glaring as slender blue fingers remove a stray water lily from his hair and tuck it behind a pointed ear. __

_ __ _

__

Then, with a grin like a naughty schoolboy, Kurt bends down and kisses Logan full on the mouth. I hold my breath, I think we all do, not at the kiss, but at daring to do so in front of everyone. 

Logan’s hand comes up to the nape of Kurt’s neck and pins him, the kiss deepening, as does the silence around the audience. And Kurt’s getting flustered, for all his flamboyance, he’s a very private person, I can’t see what Logan’s doing with his other hand but I can guess, he just doesn’t care what anyone else thinks anymore.  
Scott’s cock is hardening against my back. They _are_ very sexy. I lean back against him and he nuzzles my neck, his hands moving to cup my breasts.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

It’s Kurt who breaks the kiss, panting, unable to look away from the intensity of the other man’s gaze. The hand on the back of his neck draws his head back down and Logan murmurs something in his ear. 

They disappear in a cloud of smoke and displaced water.

We all let out a baited breath and Ororo rolls over on her back, closing her eyes, basking like a cat. “I am _not_ sleeping in the wet patch.”__

**Author's Note:**

> So, I spent the whole of House of X issue 5 worrying about how to get orange egg goo out of blue fur.  
HoX also included a lot of naked, beautiful mutants, possibly in an attempt to distract me from the creepy cult stuff also going on.
> 
> Un-betad, sorry.


End file.
